Dirty Puppet Strings
by PrudentPrick
Summary: Remember, no.5." Relius calls after him as he's walking; he doesn't stop either. "You belong to me." and he's running and running and running aimlessly, to where he doesn't know. He refuses to look back, he won't look back, he won't look back, he won't look back. Rated M for many reasons. Wanings: violence, rape. Read at your own risks. May become multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Puppet Strings

Fandom: Blazblue

Rated: M

Warnings: violence, slightly graphic description of rape, mind fuck

Genre: Angst, Hurt/(no comfort)

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hello everyone. I bring you another Blazblue fic. If anything, this fic is demented, sick, and twisted. I've always imagined Relius as the type to get what he wants when he sees a chance. This fic is sort of...an execution of the idea. I can't say that I like writing rape fics, as rape is justified by nothing but wanting to feel power and scarring the victim. Its never been one of the most favorable to write. Usually I'd throw in 'This is also kinda written for self-indulgence' but I can justly say that this is not. It was a request, and I never deny requests. Of course, a rape mention will be in the summary. It should be, since at this point in time I haven't written one.**

 **I don't want to trigger anyone, so I will take as many precautions as possible.**

 **Aside from that, I'm pretty sure that you know who the scapegoat for this fic will be. Yes, its Ragna. Considering he's the easiest to write, and I may or may not have been considering using him from the start, its time to give to protag some more mind fuckery. Its horrid, I know. He doesn't deserve it. But I've chosen him already, so there's no going back. I presume that Relius may throw in some jabs about his...history? You know, stuff about the lab. Well, you'll see more in the actual fic.**

 **I hope this is descriptive enough, considering this is how I write. Descriptiveness is key. It gives way to a million pictures with only a few thousand words.**

 **With that all out of the way, let's begin, shall we? I've been holding you up with an author's note for a bit too long, haven't I?**

* * *

Relius let out a huff of annoyance, Ignis floating silently behind him. He had hoped that this test would bring forth _some_ sort of data, but alas, he was fighting against someone much weaker than himself.

The red clad criminal struggled to his feet, stumbling slightly as he stood up straight. His shoulders shook, chest heaving, legs wobbly. Wiping the blood from the side of his mouth, he swung his sword in his hand, readying another attack. Of course, Relius saw through it easily, Ignis already coming out to deflect the blow. The force pushed Ragna back, sending him crashing to the ground within seconds. Losing grip of his sword, it flung to the side.

"Honestly...Ragna the Bloodedge, I expected much more from an SS class criminal such as yourself. I suppose you truly were a failure after all."

"S-Shut...up...!" he growled, coughing up blood on the ground. A hoarse cry escaped his throat as Relius stepped on his back.

"But perhaps you have another purpose you can fill. At least much better than the one are you trying to fill now." he said, waving his hand to make Ignis disappear. "Ignis was never good enough. And she gave me two things in my life that I didn't need." he said as he faintly though about Carl and Ada. Baggage, that's all they were.

"I'll...I'll kill you!" he yelled, grunting as Relius kicked him away, making him land on his stomach, _hard._

"Perhaps. But definitely not right now." he muttered, looming over Ragna's battered figure. A figure that he had been dying to destroy ever since he had laid eyes on him. It was time to partake in what he had been waiting for.

Ragna, with a vague grasp of the situation, tried to move. In a desperate scramble, he tried to crawl away. Death was knocking and he was definitely _not_ going to answer the door. However, Relius was not going to let him elude his grasp anymore.

A firm hand pushed his head down to the ground, stopping him from him moving.

"In all honesty, I think it'd be more beneficial to you if you _didn't move._ It'll be more painful if you keep struggling." Relius said flatly, body closely pressed against Ragna's back. He moved his hand to the front of his pants, messing with the complicated belts.

Finally unsnapping them, his hands trailed to the waist of his hakama, fingers hooking inside the pants.

He chuckles to himself as Ragna's body freezes, a rigidity that could only be explained by a situation such as this one. He finds sick pleasure in the way Ragna struggles even more now, in attempt to get away, to snake his way out of Relius' grip and never look back.

It won't work this time, Relius can guarantee.

He undoes his own pants quickly, almost anxiously, as his eyes drink in the glorious view that is in front of him. Pulling down Ragna's pants, he pushes in roughly, relishing in the suffocatingly tight hole.

(P.O.V Change)

His mind is screaming in earnest, he has to get away, _has to get away, **has to get away.**_ But nothing is _working and now he knows there's no escape._ He feels Relius press against him hotly, the man's breath is warm on his neck, yet manages to rip visible shivers through his body violently. His hands are grasping at everything, _anything,_ because he knows that if he can't escape now he never will. Hands come around to the front of his pants, undoing complicated buckles.

His throat feels tight, like its closing in, and he can't breathe. His body is locked in place, limbs freezing up as his pants are tugged down, exposing parts of him that someone like Relius is **_never_** supposed to see. The words _'Help me'_ chant over in his mind endlessly as he feels he pushing in, and everything flashes black as he lets out a horrified scream, as Relius is literally _tearing him apart._

His red and green eyes are fully blown wide with shock as he feels a sharp pain rip through him like none other before. Everything has been blocked out but the sound of Relius' breath on him, occasional grunts of pleasure or sick satisfaction he doesn't know because he _really doesn't have the time to differentiate._ He tries to scream again when a gloved hand comes over his mouth, fingers covered in polyester, shoving their way through.

Immediately he bit down, canines digging into clothed flesh. Relius doesn't stop, in fact he thrusts against him harder, a soft chuckle leaving his lips.

"Now you can scream all you want. Please try not to further disturb me. Its inconvenient." he said. And he _is screaming,_ he's screaming so loud that its as if Relius didn't cover his mouth. A particularly strong thrust makes him topple forward. But Relius doesn't stop. He isn't going to any time soon.

He slows down, and Ragna so badly wants to assume that _he's done and that he'll just leave him alone._ Luck was never really his friend, and its confirmed again as he feels a hand pulling away his jacket. His arms are now behind his back, his red jacket keeping them there for good. The only thing keeping him up were his knees, which were now ready to give out.

No. He wasn't going to give in, he was going to last until the very end. Relius didn't deserve the satisfaction of seeing him like this, and he definitely wasn't going to get anything more. Relius was now undoing his shirt, zipping open the black training jacket he wore. His fingers felt up, tips delicately running over the black marking right above his chest.

"I must say...for a failure, you were my favorite, no. 5." the cold words whispered so softly in his ear. Relius continues to thrust again, but by now, Ragna doesn't feel anything. His body is trembling as Relius slams hard, and harder, and _harder, again and again and again and again and again._

A muffled sob leaves his throat, permeates in his mouth, and vibrates against the now saliva covered glove. And another. _And another and another and another and another and another_ until he's full on _crying,_ fresh, hot tears rolling down his face like burning metal, so hot that it hurts to let them leave his eyes. His face is most definitely flaring crimson, as the pain has dissipated quite a long time ago, and what he's feeling is _something he doesn't want to be feeling, something he doesn't need to be feeling because he'd rather the pain much, much more than this._

"Hm? Ragna the-no...no.5, reduced to nothing but a whimpering mass of heightened nerves. I thought I'd never see the day." but Ragna doesn't hear him. He's not hearing anything but his own miserable sobs and moans as he desperately tries to shove them back down his own throat through sheer will because _he doesn't want to hear himself._

 _"_ S-Shut...up...!" he can barely manage to say, his voice cracked and non-existent from all the screaming he's done. "A-Ahhhh..." he mentally curses as a soft moan leaves his throat, continued by more. Maybe he finally _is_ done.

He pulls out sharply right after that thought, but this time, Ragna doesn't even have the energy to _acknowledge_ it. A dirty glove runs through his hair, fingers tightly gripping soft, spiky, white locks. Before he knows it something thick and hard is being shoved down his throat, his mouth can't even _fucking go around it_ properly; he gives no response to it. Or anything for that matter. Not the pounding in his head, not the pain coming from his battle injuries, not the pain from his rear which is most definitely _torn_ and definitely not the black edging into the sides of his already bad vision; his eyes are trying to close as much as possible but they just _won't,_ the green and red irises opaque yet almost transparent, as if he's not present.

He feels the Azure trying to stitch up his wounds, but at this point, does it even matter? For once, in all the hardships he's faced, he feels like now is the time to die. He's suffered enough damn it. This will only be added to the list of things that are giving him nightmares.

Relius is now thrusting into his mouth with fervor, violently pushing in, pulling out, pushing in, pulling out. Its had to have been a good few hours. Does anyone even know where he is?

Does anyone even care?

His attention is diverted when he hears Relius panting, probably about to climax. And he does, with a grunt, clenching his teeth. Some cum slides down his throat thickly, and then he pulls out. His eyes are shut, but he knows he's not done when sticky warmth splatters his face almost mockingly, as if saying 'Did you think I was finished?'. He hears Relius fixing himself, but doesn't budge.

He really wants to die right now. For real. It'd be nice if Nu could show up and rip his spine out of his back right about now. But then, he contemplates, what would people think if he were found like this? What would they say about him? SS class criminal defeated by a thick rod that he couldn't take?

And he's moving to his feet. His knees are probably bleeding from how long he's been kneeling, and he can barely stand up. His signature red jacket falls to the ground silently. As he stands, a sharp pain stabs in his lower back, but he doesn't care. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters.

He retrieves his sword, pulls up his pants, and puts on his jacket as if he wasn't just thoroughly violated. Fixing his belts, he slowly slides his sword between them. He has to be strong. For himself, for Saya, for everyone. He's walking away for himself, for Saya, for everyone. He'll truly cry when its over.

"Remember, no.5." Relius calls after him as he's walking; he doesn't stop either. "You belong to **_me."_** and he's _running and running and running aimlessly, to where he doesn't know._ He refuses to look back, he won't look back, he won't look back, _he won't look **back.**_ A humorless chuckle follows after him, keeps following.

It always has. And it always is.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Surprise everyone. This is going to be a multi-chapter. And we already know what the ship evolves into. Kags and Rags. As usual. Its becoming a running theme on this account, so get used to it, okay?**

 **Keeping things short, I hope I was descriptive enough. And I hope you take interest, okay?**

 **Looking forward to writing the next chapter.**


	2. Closing Off and In(On Dreams)

Dirty Puppet Strings

Chapter 2: Closing Off and In,(On Dreams)

Warnings: Violence, triggers, language

Rated: M

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Back with another chapter of this. I feel kinda guilty, considering that my other fic, 'Clothes Changer' is being hung out to dry. I will get to it, and I do not intend to delete it either. I'm just having trouble continuing. Its not particularly writer's block, more like I'm damn lazy to continue shit I started. But that's okay. It'll get updated. Eventually.**

 **Also, this fic may be a little AUish, considering I have lost all memory on how Chrono Phantasma's storyline went. Yeah, my memory is completely shot, and not only in this department. Whoops. Well, I'll try to keep it close to canon story, but there probably will be some jumps and such in the storyline.**

 **But I hope you guys enjoy it. And worry not, Relius will get his just desserts. Maybe. I mean, he's on a whole other level of mind fuckery, and he's not going to be letting up anytime soon. His words will probably impact Ragna the most, more than it should, and will be haunting in a way like no other. A.K.A, his words took a whole other form of 'hitting home' and it fucks with our favorite protag constantly.**

 **Just a heads up for you all, okay? So by all means, please comment and give your opinion on the story.**

* * *

He finally stops running when he realizes that he's out of Kagutsuchi. It was a long way, but he's come to realize that when you're scared shitless that you move much faster than you intend to. Of course he's gotten cleaned before he's continued on his journey. Staying like _that_ was out of the question.

Its funny when he thinks about it. No matter how _'clean'_ he supposedly is, he feels disgusting. He sighs, yet even then, it feels like it did before. Thick, hot, and choking liquid is sliding down his throat slowly, sticking to the sides and staying. It feels like that, no matter how many hearty coughs he's let out. His skin crawls with the feeling of rough, filthy hands dragging across his skin in a sensual yet purposefully painful and demented manner.

His legs are still weak, hands trembling with such fervor, and he can't get it to stop. Chills have routinely been running through his body, and his hips hurt with a dull pain similar to an oncoming migraine.

Yet all he can focus on is _why. Why was it **him? Why was it him?**_ Why did he have to be so stupid, why did he have to be so brazen, why did he have to be so confident, why did he have to be so _accepting?_

He comes to the conclusion that its his fault this happened. Its his fault that he wasn't able to protect against something like _that._ Its his fault that he's here. Its _all his fault._ Its his fault he was even built in such a way. And for once, he wishes he wasn't built. That he didn't have a choice, that he wasn't alive. That he _wasn't built._

He doesn't want to live to be owned, to be followed by those blank eyes, watching him in the wrong way, as they have in the past. His hand reaches to the marking on his neck, engraved there as long as he can remember. He feels tears again, but stops them. Ragna the Bloodedge doesn't cry more than once in a day.

In fact, he doesn't recall feeling this strongly from when the church burned down. Its foreign, and he doesn't like it. Just like the words swirling around in his head.

 _ **Favorite.**_

Meaning that he has been watched in that way before. That someone has been noticing him in the wrong way, all this time. It makes him curl into himself, as much as possible. Knees against his chest, head bowed in remorse, shame, or both. Doesn't matter. Nothing matters. He sure as hell doesn't matter. To anyone, to anything. He's just a _tool. He isn't needed for anything else, but to be used._

A shell of his former self. Maybe even worse, considering he thought of himself as a 'shell' ever since the church burned down. Or perhaps in those labs. He had no other purpose other than to be tested on. Is there really any difference? Right now, he's being used to stop whatever's going to happen. Then he'll be casted away, as always. Only this time, he'll actually die. But hey, he's dead inside anyways. Only difference is that he'll won't be present. Wait, that isn't different either.

Enough thinking for now, he supposes. He'd rather succumb to terror filled dreams and promising nightmares. But before he can, two cats come bounding into view.

Its Tao. And Jubei.

"Hey there, good guy! Ready to depart? In Ikaruga I've heard they've got even tastier meat buns, meow!" Tao hops around, filled with boundless energy and excitement. He attempts to crack a smile, but fails horribly. Tao and Jubei, being as intelligent as they can be, easily notice.

"Good guy...? You smell sad..." she pokes around a bit, red eyes drooping in a melancholic manner that could only be explained by Tao herself. "Really sad! Cat person, what's wrong?"

"I dunno. Why don't you ask Ragna yerself?" Jubei says, eyes flicking to the side. Ragna's hand clutches the grass softly, and he looks up idly why Tao paws at his side. He swallows thickly, eyes flickering open and close rapidly, as if something's in his eye.

"Nothing is wrong...so piss off." he says slowly, adding a hint of attitude so it doesn't seem like his personality is off. Events flicker through his head rapidly as he says this, and he knows its a goddamn lie. _Everything_ is wrong right now. Literally _everything._ But he can't bear to say it. Jubei's eyes bore through him, but he keeps his face straight, not revealing anything.

Eventually, Jubei looks away, ushers them off and gives goodbyes. Its heartwarming, almost.

If only his body didn't feel so cold, as if he doesn't belong in it.

* * *

To say he's excited was an understatement.

Kagura is absolutely about to _explode._ He doesn't openly show it though, he has to keep his cool in front of the ladies. And Hibiki. The sneaky little fuck would have a field day if he knew that he was this excited to meet an SS class criminal.

It ignited a strange thrill, and he couldn't shake it off. It was closing in, sparks being released inside him. It was a weird type of excitement, containable and unobtainable. Facing off against the Grim Reaper would definitely be an experience.

He bounded off after the Red Devil as they left his office, a strange feeling in his chest that he didn't care to try and understand.

The Black Knight had a job to do, and he damn well knew he was going to get it done.

* * *

With Kokonoe on their side, there was no doubt that they would find him. It was easy, like catching the attention of a goldfish.

In other words, not easy. Kokonoe's technology was top-notch, no doubt, but Kagura couldn't block the pang of disappointment he felt twitch in his stomach. And here he was, getting fired up.

"I apologize. But I doubt we'll find him today. Sorry." Tager said awkwardly, large hand going up to adjust the small glasses on his face. He was obviously aware of Kagura's demeanor, sulky and irritated. Yet it was all washed away when his eyes caught a glimpse of red in the remarkably dull crowds in the area. Rushing away from Tager, he sifted through the crowds with ease, eyes struggling to keep on his target. Soon enough, they reached an area somehow untouched by the urban style of the city.

He reached out, fingers clutching the bright red jacket, causing the other to spin around.

What a mistake Kagura had made.

 _Never_ had Kagura seen a face so filled with... _life and emotion so great._ He unintentionally let out a gaps as his own purple eyes met with red and green ones, both in mild shock. He let go, and the other stared harshly, obviously in a defensive mode.

Kagura coughed, face slightly pink from running, as well as something else.

"M-Might you be the SS class criminal, Ragna the Bloodedge?" he asks tentatively, as if treading on thin ice.

"What of it." he replies, a statement if more than anything. His voice is flat, dry as sand, yet rich and sweet, like honey, in a way. Its addicting and Kagura is pretty sure he can get used to it.

"I'm here to place you under arrest. If you go silently, then we'll have no trouble."

"Like hell I will. I have things to do. Piss off." he comments, unamused, and begins to walk away. Kagura is having none of it, and comes after him, sword in hand.

He's readily matched by a large sword, not as large as his own, but large nonetheless. It riles up that same excitement and thrill as he had before, and he finds himself smiling.

"I guess you're a troublemaker by nature, eh?" he says, and Ragna's eyes flicker for just a second, before he's back to attacking him relentlessly. Their swords clashing echoes loudly, but Kagura can certainly say he doesn't mind. Its been a while since he's had so much fun on a mission. Well, one he took interest in.

The fighting is becoming a bit more brutal now, both of them wounded and bleeding. But its exhilirating. Not a blood-thirsty exhilirating, but a simple type of exhilirating. Its _comfortable._ They're pushed away from each other, and he watches with poorly veiled interest as Ragna swings the sword deftly in his hand.

He watches in awe as it extends, turning into a scythe. He charges at him, but Kagura can only concentrate on the determined look in his eyes, _so full of energy yet..._

So _dead._

He has no time to react, so Tager moves in and blocks the attack. This doesn't phase Ragna, however, and he adds another blow, pushing Tager back by a good distance. Its unsettling, and Kagura finds through this experience that this is just a glimpse of what an SS class criminal can do. He manages to subdue him, and he handcuffs him with unease, still in adrenaline mode from the battle.

* * *

Hibiki gives him a taunting look once their in headquarters again. Kagura dismisses it with a wave, attending to his sword. Kokonoe walks in, lollipop in hand, Tager walking behind her protectively.

"So, how was the mission. No problems with him, really?" she asks boredly, taking a seat in his office. He has to remember to clean. There has been way too many animals in his office.

"Nope. The Black Knight never fails." he says, flashing a grin that goes unnoticed by pretty much everyone in the parameters. "It was difficult though," he goes on to continue. "I must've underestimated him."

"Psht. We all have a history of doing that. You're no different." she says, and it ignites a flame of curiousity. _History? What history?_ The idea floats around his mind, but promptly gets pushed to the back as Tager speaks up.

"You should run some tests, Kokonoe." Tager says flatly, scratching his nose as everyone turns to him. Well, more like Kagura and Kokonoe, with Hibiki responding with raised eyebrows. Kokonoe only snorts, half interested half apathetic.

"Do I look like I have time for that?" she snaps, crunching her lollipop between sharp teeth.

"You have time to sit in here and chat leisurely." Hibiki says dryly, and Kagura holds in a snort. Kokonoe hisses before turning back to the Red Devil.

"Lay it on me Tager. I didn't give you enhanced scanners for nothing." she says, coming to the conclusion that Tager must've noticed it too. Kagure finds himself on the edge of his seat, suddenly interested.

 _Why?_

The question remains unanswered as Tager begins.

"Considering I was observing the match between Kagura and the Grim Reaper, I'd have to say I found something rather strange." Kokonoe is now paying attention, ears straightened and listening.

"Don't sugarcoat it. What the fuck did you see?" she says, and Kagura knows she's fully interested, no longer apathetic.

"Well...I suppose I could say he wasn't at his best?" Tager fixes his glasses. "It felt...as if he wasn't _present."_

"Present? His soul couldn't have just been displaced."

"I know. Its just...I apologize, it felt as if something was wrong. He recovered normally before, and with the new arm you gave him, everything could have been fine. But he wasn't exactly fighting at 100 percent. He seemed sluggish, maybe even injured. But I couldn't see any on him. So I thought it to be confusing." Tager finishes, shuffling from foot to foot in awkwardness as Kokonoe stares at him. She twirls the lollipop stick in her hand.

"...I'll look into it." she mumbles, getting up from her seat, and Tager trails behind her as she walks out of the door. Kagura's glad. He was starting to feel like a third wheel for a moment.

He decides, _hey, why mot give the Grim Reaper a visit yourself?_

Hibiki can only shake his head a click his tongue at such a scene.

* * *

Of all places, it had to be a cell. A _cell._ Well, criminals belonged in cells. This was how jail was like. It scares him that he feels a sense of security. Oh, how he wishes he was one of the _innocent._ That he was simple minded, carefree, _happy._

But when he thinks about it, there never was a point in time where he could say he felt exactly that. From his creation, to his growth as a child, to his teen years, happiness, has never been an emotion. Despite all that, he gets a strange sense of _happiness_ gazing at these cold cell bars.

He belongs here doesn't he? He doubts he would mind if they were to drag him out right now and kill him. But he knows better.

His inner turmoil is interrupted by the sound of footsteps, and he glances up, seeing the one who arrested him.

"Hey. How's life behind the bars?" Kagura asks, but he can't find it in himself to say anything.

"..." his only reply is silence, and he hopes that this guy gets the hint. Yet considering people like Noel and Jin, who formerly worked for the Librarium, it seems persistence is a running streak in officers.

"Aww, c'mon. Don't be like that. I mean, I arrested you and all, but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends. Name is Kagura. I already know yours," Kagura looks up, eyes on the ceiling as if he were gazing at the sky. "Funny. You look nothing like the posters." he comments, and Ragna only blinks under the white fringe covering his eyes, still devoid of emotion. He watches silently as Kagura paces back and forth in front of his cell.

"...What do you..." _'want'_ is what he wants to say, but he finds the words stuck in his throat. That all but thick and sticky feeling returns to his throat, and he's choking. His mind is flickering through images at the speed of how the events happened. Slowly. Its _agonizing,_ and he needs to scream. Then his mind flickers to the past experiences, to past memories, to all the pain. He's clenching his teeth now, and its that small part of him that wants everything to just stop and disappear.

"Anyone in there?" Kagura says, suddenly in front of him, giving his forehead a light tap. "Its like you passed out or something. You were about to say something, but you kinda stopped." and suddenly, all those bad thoughts are washed away. He's feeling dizzy, and he feels light and airy. Why is he this close to him right now? Its strange. And those purple eyes were pinning him with a look he couldn't understand.

Their staredown is promptly interrupted by Kokonoe, who strolls in, unannounced and half invited, half not. She could've knocked, at least.

"Hey. C'mere you prick. I'm doing a check up on you. Just checking the arm and some other stuff." she says, face soured as if something bitter hit her tastebuds. Ragna clenches his fist. He really doesn't want to move. Because she'll find out and they'll find out and _everyone will view him so much differently and-_

He moves to his feet silently, following her out. He feels eyes on him, and for once, its not so uncomfortable. Its...

 _Safe._

He grips his arm tightly, silent the entire way.

* * *

Everything is going fine until she asks for a body check. He freezes, then refuses profusely.

"Why not? Its not like you were ever scared before." she says, lollipop in her mouth. She's pretty much nibbling on a stick now. She's watching him curiously, and that uneasy feeling is rising in his chest. He feels sick to his stomach, and that sinking feeling.

"Don't need it. Its unnecessary. Now piss off." he mumbles, getting up. He doesn't need his head to be hurting anymore than it already is.

"The hell? What's with you today?" she says, and he's honest to goodness shocked at the fact that her voice holds some sort of concern. Its disgusting, if anything. He doesn't need pity, doesn't need anything. At all.

"..." that feeling is clawing inside of him, almost sentient. Its dark claws are scratching at his ribcage, rattling them, as if its about to break out of his chest. A sob is threatening to be unleashed, and he swallows it heavily, but _that thick gross feeling returns at full speed and **he can't breathe.**_

A soft hand touches his shoulder, and he turns slowly, Kokonoe's golden eyes soft and attentive.

It breaks him _so hard._

"Ugh..." he trembles, and she moves away a bit, shocked. His body is trembling, and soon enough he's full on _sobbing,_ hand covering his face loosely. Its no use anyway, and he forces himself to calm down, sounds ceasing to reverberate around the room.

"Whoa..." she mutters, and he looks at her with an expression he can't define. He can't even tell what face he's making. She's shocked to see him cry or something? He's hum-...well, built like a human. To some extent. He quickly decides that his face was mixed between anger and...more anger because she flinches. "I mean...if you really don't want to, then...I won't do it against your own will. I mean...no need to get worked up..." she trails off, realizing her wrong choice of words. He breathes, heavily, and the beasts that were getting worked up calm down.

Its for the best. She doesn't have to know.

"I...uhm..." he spits out a bit too quickly, almost biting his own tongue. He mentally berates himself. Why the hell can't he shut up?! Its none of her business, none of her business, _none of her business, none of her-_

"Actually, Ragna...what happened when you fought Relius?" he freezes, eyes blown wide.

"How...how do you know about that?" he says, shakily, and he can feel himself slowly detaching. His insides are screaming, but he steadies himself. Her eyes are knowing, anyways, so he says nothing further.

She doesn't either, so they bask in the silence.

* * *

Its late at night now, but Kagura lays awake, in his bed. Thoughts of the day race through his mind, and he finds himself thinking of a SS class criminal that probably couldn't give two fucks about his existence. Its stings, and he wonders why. He barely knows him, aside from unreturned conversation starters and a few staredowns that had lasted only 2 or 3 seconds.

It felt like years to him, and being an attentive and intelligent Librarium officer, had managed to quickly etch that face into his memory. Its nestled deeply into his mind, yet always poking at the surface. Wanting attention, but never being there.

He thinks about the weird conversation between himself, Kokonoe, and Tager. Hibiki's dry commentary flickers in his mind for a second, and he laughs to himself. But then he hears Kokonoe's voice ring in his head, something about history, and Tager's uneasy expression.

Its not adding up, and he goes to sleep, a feeling of uncertainty bothering him.

* * *

 _The first thing he sees is a field._

 _Vast, with lush green grass._

 _Its a lovely sight, and he finds himself walking with a merry step as he strides across small hills. Its a warm day, the sun shining brightly, and though he has no idea where he is, he can't find it in himself to care. At all. Everything is perfect._

Too perfect.

 _He feels himself jolt, and his vision flickers slightly, like a fuzzy television screen._

So this isn't real. Its just a dream. Just a dream.

 _He continues to walk, albeit carefully, legs stiff and shoulders squared. He's walking fast, as if he's trying to escape something that's not behind him. He sees a building in the distance, large, nearly unnoticeable._

Strange.

 _His ears strain, and he hears crying. Despite the distance, he can sense the emotion in it._

Raw. Pained.

 _He continues forward, finally approaching the building, looking around to see if anyone else in the perimeter. The crying continues to echo in his ears, so loud that it makes his head pound. He walks in the building, greeted by stairs. As he walks down, he briefly wonders why he isn't in the least bit scared. He's walking as if he knows this place, as if he's been here before._

Has he had this dream before?

 _As he enters, he's greeted by darkness, and the sickening smell of seithr. Its all too familiar, all too familiar. Something is wrong, and his attention is diverted when the pounding in his head increases tenfold. Something is breathing above him, a long line of saliva dripping by the side of his face, and he looks up, white eyes meeting his for a split second._

 _He swallows the scream that nearly tore out of him, and reaches out his hand. More pairs of eyes appear before him, until sixteen of them are glowing attentively, attention at him. A head leans forward, and his hand almost reaches it until-_

 _The beast screams, roars, and cries, heavy white droplets dripping down below him. He can't calm it down, and it gets louder and louder and louder. A light clicks on above him, and he stares in shock as he sees bloody strings, cutting through the beast's flesh, trapping its necks in positions that are obviously uncomfortable. It's mortified, frightened, and it looks up. His eyes catch a glimpse of a shadowed figure, and he wonders what could possibly frighten such a big creature. It screams loudly and cries, and blood pools around them._

 _He's about to yell out, to attack the figure. He swings his sword up, so close, yet so far, and the figure doesn't even flinch. Only tightens its hold on the beast, causing it to cry out again._

 _He pauses, and that's when-_

* * *

Kagura wakes up with a jolt, sweating profusely, body unbearably warm. He's panting heavily, heart pounding like drums against chest. His body is shaking, and he chokes. His hand flys up to his face, and he freezes.

Strange.

He can't remember the last time he cried.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **How's that for a chapter 2? It feels kinda rushed, kinda sucky, but its my best for now, okay? The plot may or may not have just gotten confusing as hell, but its leading in w promising direction, I promise!**

 **Okay? So hopefully I get the next chappy out by this week, and I can continue to suffer miserably!**

 **(Damn feels from other fanfiction I read.)**

 **Seriously though, I hope that this fanfiction gets more light. I might just promo it on tumblr. But thanks to those who take time to look at it, review, pretty much acknowledge it.**

 **Its very well appreciated.**

 **PP, peacing out.**


	3. The Hopeful End(Kinda rushed)

Dirty Puppet Strings

Chapter 3; The Source

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **It seems that I'm back once again with a chapter for this fic. I've really grown attached to this story. I'm not sure if this is the last chapter, but this story has quite a ways to go, and I don't want to rush anything.**

 **This chapter may be short or long, but I truly hope you enjoy it. This story has been a ride so far, and I hope to improve my writing skills more by continuing. I also hope to delve into a more depressing side of Blazblue with this. I mean, the game is pretty depressing already, but this is just an add on to it, in a sense. Excuse me, I've been rambling a bit too much. But in this chapter, you'll find out why Kagura had that dream, if he's had it before, and so on and so forth.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Note: This is pretty much the last chapter. I know I'm shoving a whole load of stuff in, but if I don't finish it now I doubt I'll finish it later.**

* * *

He's still panting when Hibiki walks in his room, unannounced as usual.

"Kagura, are you okay? I heard sounds coming from in here so I-"

"Call Kokonoe. Please." he says, desperately. Hibiki only nods and dismisses himself. Kagura is still wiping at his face. He's surprised his voice didn't crack at all. But its not like he's used to this situation, and he doubts he ever will. Images from the dream continue to flicker in his mind, and he can think only one thing.

He _needs_ to save that beast.

Its like its still standing in front of him, large tear droplets dropping from above. Its trying its best to lower its heads, craving Kagura's comforting touch. But its efforts serve futile, as it cannot reach him. Those thin yet sturdy strings are pulling at it, slicing its flesh mercilessly. Its screaming now, white teeth bared in pain and misery. Then its bleeding, and soon its just a large mass of uselessness, its body heaving with great effort.

* * *

"So you're saying...you had a dream? What in the fuck does this have to do with me?" Kokonoe says sharply. Her fingers are clacking away on a projected keyboard.

"Uh...yeah. Point is, I need your help? Seriously? Pretty please?" he says, and this is the first time he's actually addressed anything with such _urgency._

"What am I supposed to do? Sing you a lullaby? Cause I can install it in Tager's programming." she mumbles, and Tager shifts uncomfortably in the background.

"Please...don't..." he says, and Kokonoe snickers at his demise.

The door to his office opens, and a trail of people walk in. Makoto, Noel, and Ragna. Him and Ragna glance at each other for a second, and that's it.

"Hey Kagura! Looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Makoto yells, and he's definitely awake now. Yet he wants to sleep. He has a feeling that he'll have the same dream again. He ignores Makoto's shock at him disregarding her statement, and turns back to Kokonoe.

"Could it be some sort of intervention?" he questions, and Kokonoe pauses. She whisks away the keyboard and spins around on her chair.

"For once, you're actually using that brain." she says, but the insult holds no malice. She sucks on her lollipop, eyebrows raised in thought. "That might actually be the case. But from where is the real question." she says, and Kagura throws himself into one of his chairs with a sigh.

A dead end is all that this is. He messes with the bandages on his hand when he hears Kokonoe hiss.

"Damn it Ragna, turn that shit off! I didn't fix it for you to just mess around with!" she says loudly. Ragna gives her an incredulous look as if she's been sniffing catnip.

"The hell are you going on...about..." he quiets down when he lifts his arm, watching as it flickers blue, sucking in the barely reminiscent seithr in the room. She puts her hands on her hips and snarls, and his glare hardens. "Its not like I activated it on purpose! I haven't been able to for the past 3 days!" he barks, and her ears twitch angrily.

Kagura manages to spare a glance at him amid all the confusion, and Ragna looks at him too. A sudden flash flickers behind his eyes, and images are speeding through his head way too fast, reminiscent of the one's the previous night, and others he hasn't seen before. Then its all gone, and Ragna and him are staring at each other in mild shock.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Makoto about to let out a whistle, but Kokonoe interrupts, grabbing Ragna's arm and inspecting it.

"This is it! This is what's been causing it!" she snickers to herself. "I never knew that it was able to cause phenomena intervention like this! Both of you, come with me. Right. Now." she says, grabbing them fiercely and dragging them away.

* * *

In the end, Kokonoe decided that the only way to find the root of the issue was for the two to go back to sleep again. And they're sleeping in the same room. Thankfully, seperate beds, but more for Ragna. Kagura wouldn't have an issue with sharing a bed. At all.

Its relatively silent. Well, Ragna is relatively silent, so Kagura stays silent. He begins to doze off, but something is preventing him from completely slipping away. He glances over at Ragna, and ironically, the other is staring at him.

"So...uh...phenomena intervention, huh?" Kagura says. The situation has become twice as awkward than it already was. Make that 3 times as awkward. Ragna lets out a sigh.

"Yeah. I guess." he pauses to look up. "Azure is annoying as hell. Does what it wants, when it wants." He let's his eyes close. "I've got no control."

"Heh," Kagura chuckles, his shoulders beginning to relax. "Thought it worked like a mood ring or something."

Ragna scoffs. "It'd be way easier if it worked like that. More because I'm better at controlling my mood."

"Hah. Yeah." Kagura answers, and Ragna doesn't continue. At least he's actually starting to feel sleepy. Ragna is out cold, and Kagura could only imagine how he was like when he was younger.

Yeah, but he...actually kind of couldn't. From what he remembers, Ragna has a 'history', and if he recalls from his school time in the Academy, when 'history' is used in that context, it wasn't implied as good. Jin used to live with him, according to Noel, but nothing further is known. Not like he'd start prying at a guy he just arrested anyways.

Enough was enough. He had to go to sleep.

* * *

 _Same setting, same ominous feeling. He heads towards the building more briskly this time, feet going from a jog to a full on sprint._

 **Stop**.

 _He pauses, the voice strange. He ignores it. He's on a mission, and he intends to get to the bottom of this. Now._

 **I said stop**.

 _The voice rings out again, but he keeps running. Down that same hill, down to the building, down those stairs. The beast's heads jerk up as they sense his presence, but it growls warningly. He steps forwards anyways, and the eyes glare at him, the beast growling._

 **I said stop!**

 _He pauses again, the voice oddly close. He looks at the beast, and the beast looks away, crestfallen. Its still bleeding from last time, the wounds still fresh. One of its neck reach down, eyes watering. His hand caresses it, its texture more of dirty fur. Its body jolts back, and he watches as its claw desperately tries to keep a grip on the surface that they're currently standing on._

 **I...I don't want you to get hurt too.**

 _His eyes catch a glimpse of the same figure, and he doesn't hesitate this time to rush towards him, sword suddenly in hand as he prepares an attack. The attack is easily deflected, but not by the man himself, but the beast. He stares in confusion as the beast takes an offensive decision, blocking the man from harm. He harshly motions for it to move, but the beast keeps its ground. It roars malevolently, eyes watching his every movement._

* * *

He sits up in shock, breathing hard, clutching his chest. Ragna must've woken up to, because he glances over at the same time as him, and their eyes meet. He inhales, and begins to talk.

"Who is that? The one who keeps hurting the beast?"

"I don't know."

"And why was the beast protecting him? Even after he had hurt it so much?"

"I have no idea."

"C'mon, you've gotta have some _idea._ The Azure is part of you, its gotta at least be clearer to you than it is to me. You seriously don't know anything?! You're lying, right?" Kagura feels himself getting jumpy. He can't help it, really. Ragna's bored, uninterested replies are really hitting him in the core.

"Maybe I am, its not like anything is going to change!" Ragna raises his voice now, irritated. Kagura snaps back lightning quick.

"It can if you actually explain what's going on, I think it actually can!"

"You saw what the hell is going on! There's nothing to change!"

"Yes there is! Nothing, beast nor human or whatever, should suffer like what we've seen!"

"But they always do, and they always freaken will! Of course no one should suffer like that, but what the hell can we do about it?!" he yells, eyes burning with so many emotions. Its a bit intimidating, and he gets a brief understanding of why some people are scared shitless of him. But he doesn't back down.

"We can. Anyone can! Don't you of all people think that the most?!" he says, and Ragna's expression turns surprised, eyes wide. He blinks owlishly, before turning away.

"I...you're right." he says, suddenly subdued. Its a rather uncalled for change, but its definitely better than screaming at each other. They stay silent the rest of the time, but neither falls asleep.

* * *

They haven't spoken to each other in a while, and neither of them intend to. At least, not Kagura. He's pacing around his office feet hitting the floor much harder than it should. His mind is a mess of itself, which was strange considering he was almost always coordinated in any situation. He hears Hibiki sigh, shortly followed by the sound of papers hitting the desk.

"Kagura."

"What is it, Hibiki?"

"You're acting like an idiot. A really, unbelievable, remarkably dull, idiot."

"And how so?"

"How so? Kagura, I'm not sure you think you would like to hear from me on the oncoming topic. Are you sure you want me to speak?"

"Uh...whatever. Have at it." Kagura seats himself, propping his legs up. "Not like anything is going to change." he looks at Hibiki, who's positively gushing at this point, a strange grin on his face. He quirks an eyebrow, and Hibiki coughs, adjusting his collar.

"Kagura, in all honesty, I want to know why you're in such a sour mood." he begins carefully. Kagura nods for him to continue. "And...inquiring minds would like to know _what_ exactly is the cause. If we find that out, then we find out _why."_ Kagura jolts, sitting up properly. He squints at Hibiki.

"Inquiring 'minds'? Hibiki, who else is here?" he asks, crossing his arms. For once, he sees Hibiki show some emotion. Strange. Maybe Hibiki had an interest of his own. He diverts his attention back to Hibiki, the latter who was shifting on his feet. Kagura stares at him hard enough for him to sigh.

"Alright. Our cover's been blown." Makoto magically appears from behind his desk, smacking Hibiki lightly on the back of his head. "Just had to screw it up." she turns to the window. "C'mon Noellie." Noel's thin figure appears from behind the curtain.

"See Makoto? I told you we should've used concealing ars!"

"Alright, alright. Why are you all here again? I mean, I don't mind but-"

"Didn't you listen? Inquiring minds would like to know why you're so upset!" Makoto says, laughing. "Don't get your panties in a twist!" she says. "You can talk to us about stuff, idiot!"

He leans back in his chair, feet propped up again. And he realizes he can talk to his friends about stuff. Its definitely awkward, but Kagura decided that he's gonna make it comfortable. He sighs, putting his arms behind his head.

"Well, you see...uh..." they're all staring at him expectantly. "I guess you can call it a falling out...? Things are kinda rough between me and Ragna...right...now..." he huffs. "What?"

"As I imagined. We know that already. Why, is the real question." Hibiki says, eyeing the paperwork on his desk. Kagura rolls his eyes mentally. The little shit is acting as if he's inconvenienced when he's the one who started the conversation.

"The whole phenoma intervention thing. Its kinda disturbing, and it turned into an argument." he says. "We haven't spoken to each other in days."

"Well, in my opinion," Noel starts, and Kagura cringes. Noel is an amazing person, but when she talks, it makes him feel guilty, even if it isn't intentional. "You should confront him right now. I know for a fact that...um, how should I put it..." she pauses, then looks at him again. "That Ragna is definitely not going to talk to you himself. Its just in his nature to act like that. So to make progress, start by taking the initiative!" she says, giving him a thumbs up and a determined look.

"So, now that we've reached the root of the problem, I don't want to see you walk back in this office angry unless you have a valid reason." Hibiki says, finally returning to his desk to continue working.

* * *

He knows he agreed to do this, but he's a nervous wreck. Why? He has no idea. Should he still do this? Yes. Does he want to still do this? Yes. However, he finds himself stopping by Kokonoe. For more advice, for something else, he doesn't know.

"Kokonoe?" he asks, walking into her temporary office. Trying to make it back all the way to Sector Seven was asinine, and too much effort.

"What do you want now?" she says, crunching on her lollipop.

"Nothing really. Just wondering if you've seen the Grim Reaper around." he says, leaning on the door frame. Her lollipop stick falls out of her mouth, and she fumbles around a bit before sweeping it aside with her shoe.

"Nope. Not at all." she swivels back around in her chair, pretending that he had already left. He sighed. This behavior was fishy enough, and Kagura didn't have time for sea food.

"Sure you have. C'mon Kokonoe, don't lie to me."

"I'm not budging. Not one bit."

"So you do know. Well, how about this. If I-"

"Bribery will get you nowhere, Kagura. Now piss off."

"Don't do this to me Kokonoe. This is like, the only time I'll beg you. I think."

"Alright, alright. But don't say I said anything. Okay?"

"Gotcha."

He welcomes himself in now, and stands behind her. She whips out another lollipop.

"I don't know. Said he had something to do. So I let him leave. You should keep better tabs on him, actually. Its kinda part of your job."

"Um, sure thing. Thanks." he says, backing out of her office. He's about to close the door behind him when she hisses.

"Hey. Go easy on him. He's had it rough."

"Everyone keeps saying that."

"Yeah, and I've sure as hell got a good reason for it too. The little prick was bawling his eyes out for a good 15 minutes last time he visited my office."

"He...was?"

"Yeah. He's not at his best. But that's all I'm gonna disclose. Ask him yourself. Well, seeing as how things are going, you'll figure it out. Eventually." she says, and he clicks her door close. It was about time he got to the bottom of this.

* * *

He's been searching for a while now, but he refuses to give up. Or give in. Whichever applies to the situation. Finding Ragna is his first priority, finding out what the issue is is second. And then there's an inkling of a 3rd priority, but its best if he doesn't bring it up.

He spots red, but he doesn't call out this time. The area isn't very populated, and he doesn't need to draw any unnecessary attention to himself, or Ragna. He walks up briskly, and grabs his arm. He spins around almost immediately, Blood Scythe at the ready. He notices its Kagura, and pauses.

"What the hell?"

"Same. Anyways, you need to come back to HQ. We need to talk."

"Like hell! I have something I need to do, and you're getting in the way!"

"I'm serious! You can do whatever you're trying to do later!"

"And why should I listen to-" he's cut off as something, someone, intervenes, and soon enough he's being teleported. Kagura grabs hold, doesn't let go, and let's himself be dragged along by the force.

* * *

It all happens in seconds, and the two land on each other in a pile. Ragna jumps up immediately, looking around frantically. Kagura doesn't have time to respond before Ragna grabs his wrist, pulling at him fiercely.

"What? What's going on?" Kagura asks, confused as hell. The place is really weird, but he gets a feeling of Kagutsuchi from it.

"W-We have to go. Now. We have to _go."_ he says, and Kagura notices his voice is shaking. He's trembling so badly as he weakly attempts to get Kagura to move.

"Oh really? I was hoping you'd stay longer." the two look behind them, and none other than Relius Clover is a distance from them. Kagura stands up, and Ragna stands next to him, the metal on his belts jingling loudly. He's gripping Blood Scythe, but his eyes are trained on Relius warily.

"We're gonna fight, right? C'mon." Kagura says, pulling out his own sword, swinging it around and getting into an offensive stance.

"I...I can't." Ragna says, turning away. "I can't. He's going...he's going to-"

"Ah. No.5, what a pleasant surprise. I do say, I rather enjoyed our time together. Care to join me?" he says. Ignis is silent behind him, as usual. Kagura is still confused as ever.

"What's he talking about? Why is he calling you 'No 5'?"

"It doesn't matter. If we're not gonna leave then we just have to kill him." he pulls out Blood Scythe, his hands a bit more steady now.

"But," Relius interrupts. "It is rather important, wouldn't you say so, Mutsuki?" Kagura stares, eyes glaring.

"What the hell are you going on about?" he asks, yet he's afraid to hear the answer. Whatever he hears is probably not going to be pleasant, considering Relius isn't pleasant. He just has to calm his nerves, beat the living shit out of him, and he'll be good.

"Why, didn't you know? He's my favorite." he says, and something about the way he smirks just makes him knot up on the inside. "Always has been. Always will be. I own him. He'll never escape my grasp."

"You don't own me, and don't ever call me that. I'll rip your damn head off!" he yells, charging at the Puppeteer in a flash, swinging Blood Scythe at him. Ignis blocks him easily, and Relius attacks him, mechanical parts and gears flying from out of his cape. Kagura can only watch, not brave enough to step in. He has to, though, before things get bad.

Despite Ragna's physical prowess, Kagura always wondered why he was much weaker. He never lasted long, and if he didn't beat his opponent, then they had always defeated him. Ragna's panting hard, still deflecting Ignis' attacks and still aiming at Relius. But he's not going to last.

He's slowing down, barely keeping up, and the fire that had barely sparked in his eyes were quickly dissipating. And soon enough he's careening towards the ground, Ignis holding him down by the throat. Relius diverts his attention back to Kagura.

"Since No.5 is...unable to respond for himself, then I'll gladly explain to you."

"Don't...listen to...him...guh!" he groans as he coughs up blood, Ignis gripping him a bit tighter.

"You see, I am the one responsible for making this marvelous...failure."

"You...made _him?"_ Kagura asks, shocked. In his position, he had always had free access to top class information, but this was unheard of.

"Yes. I've owned him for years, always in the background. He's quite out of control. Messing with my plans, destroying cauldrons. Yet I don't mind, he's the only one who has shown to be a bit rebellious. Though I would love to take complete credit for such a disastrous masterpiece, I'm afraid I can't do so."

"What have you _done to him?!"_ Kagura barely manages to grind out. And he finally understands why Ragna was so desperate to leave. This guy has been... _using him, toying with him,_ for who knows how long. He doesn't want to imagine what could've happened. And now he feels like a total jerk.

"Nothing really. Nothing really of your concern." he glances back at Ragna. "You've been misbehaving a bit too much now. Trying to use the Azure to ask for help." Ragna glances at Kagura, desperate.

His eyes remind him of the beast's, sorrowful, tired, scared. Relius walks over, Ragna's blood splattering on him as he commands Ignis to hurt him. Ragna's eyes are fluttering open and close, trying to cling to the bit of consciousness he's got left. His eyes snap open fully when Relius looms over him. His gloved hand caresses his face, and he's trembling so badly. He wants to get away, needs to get away. His hands shove futilely at Relius' chest, legs kicking as hard as they can.

"Relax, No.5. It'll be easier for you."

"No...get away, get away...from me. Don't touch me...you...bastard...!" he cries out as Relius' hand drags against his chest in a sickening manner. "Please...no..." he gasps as Relius' hand travels further down, pain beginning to rack his body.

"Always a different reaction. That's why you're my favorite, No. 5."

"No...! Get away! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

Kagura finally interferes, rushing at Relius with such a speed that it pushes him away from Ragna. Ignis reacts, aiming for Kagura's throat. He dodges easily, pushing Ignis away and heading for Relius. Relius snickers, fixing his mask.

"I suppose holding back now has its perks." he says, and Kagura says nothing, eyes cold and steely. Relius chuckles, opening a teleportation void. Ignis goes in first, and he looks back at them, smirk gracing his lips before he disappears. Kagura huffs. It won't be the last of the bastard, but its definitely good that he's gone now. He looks back at Ragna, who's sitting up now.

He walks over, about to help him up, but...

The light from the Azure flickers, and in seconds the claw is out, pulsing and twitching uncontrollably. Kagura reaches out again, and Ragna moves further away.

"Don't...don't come any closer." he says, shaky breaths leaving him. He looks so...broken. Kagura just wants to help.'

"I'm not going to do anything, okay?" he places down his own sword, and moves closer. This scenario is similar to the one in the dream. The beast cowers away from him, frightened, but soon warms up to him. Well, not exactly the same as the dream, but they're getting there. He sits next to Ragna, looking over at him. His pants are a bit lower than usual, the black training jacket exposing his stomach. Ragna wraps his arms around himself, looking away.

Kagura feels sick to his stomach. He really was about to...to-

"I get it, its disgusting. You can look away if you want." Ragna says suddenly. He looks hurt, if anything. And Kagura remembers that he's still bleeding from 2 places.

"No, its not that. Its just-"

"Then what is it?"

"I...how long has he been... _hurting_ you like that?" Kagura says. He jumps slightly when Ragna lets out a dry laugh.

"Like hell if I know. But the damage is done anyways. And its not like he's giving a shit either." his head drops as he wheezes, coughing up blood.

"Why does he keep calling you that...term?"

"Because its who I am." he sighs. "And I can't change that. I can't change anything." he says. Kagura can just see him slipping deeper into the depths of despair. He scoots closer to him, and Ragna stares at him, tired, too tired to care. He slides down his coat, and Kagura turns away. Its as if he's peeking on someone in the shower, but only this time he's actually uncomfortable. Well, more like guilty. Ragna taps him, and Kagura turns back around. Ragna slowly takes his hand, leading it to himself, and Kagura feels warm, his facing glowing pink.

His fingers are lead to a marking right below his neck. A small marking reads 'no. 5'.

"Its been there since I was made. You get used to it, the idea of not belonging to yourself. Heh," he chuckles. "Rebellious. Of course I would be. I'm tired of suffering. I'm tired of everything " he clutches his side, blood flowing steadily from his wounds. The Azure is taking care of it though, stitching and closing up the scars.

Its at this time in which Kagura makes a decision. He scoots in even closer, pressed against Ragna. A determined look flashes in his eyes. He's never considered the Grim Reaper his friend, but it was about time he started. Maybe even something more. And it wasn't a matter of pity, or sympathy. He had a small inkling that the SS class criminal would be offended by such things. It was a matter of having the same ideals, the same vision.

"I'll make sure that it happens."

"The hell are you talking about?" he says softly, eyes half closed. He's tired probably. They both are. The recent situation was straining to them. Physically and emotionally.

"That no one suffers. That bastards like that guy don't get away with the shit they've done. But I'm starting with you." and he doesn't really mean to do it. Ragna's eyes widen, and its then when he realizes how lovely his eyelashes look. Or his eyes. Or his face. Or him. He ends up pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Their noses bump slightly, but it doesn't really matter.

He pulls away and finally realizes what he's done, panic shooting through him in seconds. But Ragna doesn't seem bothered, if anything he seems happy, tranquil.

That thickness in his throat is gone, the monsters aren't clawing at his ribs. He feels light headed, but its a good light headed. His stomach feels weird, but for once it doesn't feel like rocks are sitting at the bottom of it. He feels...free. Kagura stands up hastily, grabbing his sword.

"Alright. Time to find our way back. We're both needed, and its a long way." Ragna nods in response, sliding Blood Scythe back between his belts.

"Yeah. Let's get going." he says, moving towards Kagura. He can feel the heat radiating off the Black Knight. Why is he so embarrassed, anyways? He chuckles to himself, and moves closer, leaning near Kagura's ear. "Thanks." he whispers softly, before moving ahead.

Kagura burns up even more. He never has reacted like this to a chic, so it made no sense. At least not right now. He continues to walk, hands gripping his sword tightly as he follows. Yet he still couldn't help the oncoming smile.

Yeah. No more suffering didn't sound too bad. Not at all.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And we're done! Yeah, I know it was pretty bad, this last chapter. But I apologize! I have tons of one-shots I plan to make! I'm working on 3 different ones right now! So please hold on tight! I have a lot more headed your way!**

 **And thanks for reading. I appreciate it greatly.**

 **Bye now!**


End file.
